At Last
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: Friends at last. Max and Mariam decide to spend a day together watching a movie. Max/Mariam. One Shot Friendship


**A/N: **You know what? I haven't written a story in so long that I forgot I have to add all of this crap stuff at the beginning. Haha. So here it is folks, a Max and Mariam story. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblades or Dreamgirls. Only the plot line... haha.

* * *

"_At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over. And life is like a song…"_

Mariam took a fleeting look from the TV screen to the blonde boy who was sitting next to her, fast asleep, bottle of water in one hand and popcorn strewn from the bowl all across his lap. She couldn't help but smile. There was just something about him that made her think a minute longer about a lot of the choices she made in life.

"Hey, Mariam."

The blue-haired girl turned her awareness once again from the movie to Max, whose bright blue eyes had cracked open.

"What?" she asked coolly.

"_Oh yeah, yeah. At last the skies above are blue…"_

"Is the movie almost over?"

Mariam sighed. "No Max. I have no idea how long this movie is. Are you enjoying it?"

The boy sat up a little straighter and looked intently her into her brilliant green eyes, his face turning a little pink.

"I fell asleep," he said sheepishly.

"I know Max," Mariam replied. "It's hard to miss when your movie companion is dead to the world, hogs half the sofa and spills just about all the popcorn."

Mariam watched as Max reddened a little, but she noticed a hint of amusement twinkle in his eyes.

"_My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you."_

"I'm sorry," the blonde replied. "This movie's not that great."

Mariam stared at him. "You just don't appreciate any of the music in the movie. You wanted to see a hard-core action film, and trust me, so did I. But it was your friend Hilary that told us that Dreamgirls was the best movie we would ever see, so we rented it, and now we're watching it so that our money won't be wasted."

Max sighed. He'd been waiting for an opening to get together with Mariam ever since the Saint Shields had decided to make a sudden stop in America. So here he was, watching a motion picture that Hilary picked. What was wrong with that picture?

"_I found a dream that I could speak to…"_

"Who's that?" he asked, gesturing to the screen and sending some popcorn to the floorboards in the process.

"_A dream that I can call my own…"_

"Her name is Deena."

_"I found a thrill to press my cheek to…"_

"What is she doing?" More popcorn on the floor.

"_A thrill that I have never known…"_

Mariam glared at Max before snatching the popcorn bowl away from him and stuffing a few pieces in her mouth. "She's singing, genius."

"I can see that," Max replied, ignoring the edge in Mariam's voice. "What's she singing?"

"A song."

"Called?"

"I don't know!" Mariam replied, flinging her hands in the air and sending the popcorn bowl flying, showering them with the contents.

Max sighed. "My mom's gonna kill me if we don't clean this up later."

"Then we'll clean it up after the movie's over," Mariam replied. "Now will you shut up so we can continue?"

Max bobbed his head and laid back on the couch. He could tell Mariam was glaring at him, so he ignored her and concentrated on the girl, Deena, on the television set.

"_Oh yeah, you smile, you smile. Oh, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last…"_

The song ended and the movie continued; Max however, was not paying attention.

"I think that song was called At Last," he said finally. Mariam didn't say anything so he continued. "Hilary told me. It's really nice." The girl beside him still said nothing. "I'm sorry, Mariam, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Mariam's green eyes once again traveled from the small screen to Max's bright blue eyes. She could see the laughter just twinkling in them, taunting her to laugh with them.

"No," she replied. "I wanted to hear something different."

"Then help me out please, because I'm not a mind reader."

Mariam flashed a grin. "I wanted to hear you say that we were friends."

Max stared at Mariam. "You wanted me to say we were friends?" he asked, taken aback.

The blue-haired girl nodded her head while a smug look danced playfully across her face.

"I've told you that I count you as a friend before Mariam."

"But I never accepted you as a friend, and to be honest Max, I still don't really. You're just the closest thing I have to a friend besides those dorks back in my Beyblading group."

Max laughed and thought for a moment. He looked at the girl that sat beside him. She was once his enemy, but ever since the incident in at the amusement park, things seemed to be picking up. "Alright then Mariam, because you accept me as a friend, I guess it means we're friends now."

Mariam smiled. "At last," she said with a satisfied grin, leaning back into the popcorn-covered sofa cushions and laughing on the inside at the astonished look on Max's face.


End file.
